A Single Snowdrop
by Tamashii00
Summary: A story filled with tragedy, a little girl is orphaned. There's no one to blame. The murderers take her in as one of their own. Story includes Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Hinata, and the main character is an OC.Finally a story that's descriptive...
1. Introduction

I own nothing

Yay! A new story and this time more descriptive

A Single Snowdrop

Intro

* * *

A dark mist hid the village hidden among the leaf (Konoha). It was a dark day indeed, a little girl stared at the corps of the ones she loved so dear, the ones she had hold so close…what used to seem so familiar, so real…seemed like an unreal, unthinkable dream…

It was but too far away for her small arms to reach.

Her eyes stared in horror, first her mother now her father. She wanted to waste away, and join them. Tears that streaked down those pale cheeks slowly drifted upon the kunai that was left behind by the murderers. Her fingers immediately stiffened, as she thought what her mother had said.

Flashback

"_Please…carry on this promise for me. Bring light into this world once again, live with honor. If death is a road you are forced to walk, find another road…remember there are always forks in a road. All you need to do is open your eyes. Live on. Don't die. Live a joyous one…"_ _Her mother had trailed off slowly with the faint flicker of pain surging though her fingers. _

End Flashback

She suddenly dropped the kunai. The sound of metal clanging on the floor started to rang through her ears. She slowly claimed strength from her legs once again, finally understanding what she must now do. Her father had ignored her warnings and pleads, so he went to exact revenge on them. Father was no longer 'Father' he had long changed; they both loved each other so much. Loved would not have even been the word; it was far greater than that. What was but a single glance in the halls turned gave them a life together.

When Father saw the massacre in front of his home he began to lose himself, having no sense at all. He was willing to massacre even his own.

Father had already known who had done this…as devastating as it was. It was his clan.

The clan he was from and she was from. Even though the clans' had hatred running through their veins for each other, the two lovers would meet secretly each day.

But that was then and this is now.

The clans had joined together to stop them get any further, from creating a being like the already young girl.

Her father was killed by his blood related big brother (Sasuke's daddy!), while her mother was killed by her own cousin who admired her, more as a lover.

Her mind began to whirl, _Oka-san and Otou-san were killed by them…and now, I'm next!_ A large shot of pain jolted in her head, and a scream was heard. Tears began to fall non-stop again. She began leaning down to pick up the bodies. Trained to become a summoner (Yuna from final fantasy XD), with great care for the once hosted body of her beloved parents, she took out caskets for them, placed them in the river by her house and gently pushed them in with her small hands, as she kept thinking, _this is for the best, this way they won't linger on here, and will be happier there._ Holding back tears, she took a flower from each of the caskets and slowly placed them next to the small cottage.

Next was to perform the sending, and free the souls from the bodies. This process was grueling as the ritual commenced; tears would keep coming even though she wished they wouldn't. Once one has started to cry, it's hard to stop even with the greatest determination. She didn't know it though but she was being watched, by a boy of her age. A tiny whisper came from his lips… "Kira-Chan…"

* * *

Definitions-

-Oka

Mother

-Otou

Father

-San

Used for someone in a respectful way


	2. KiraChan

I own nothing D

A Single Snowdrop

Chapter 2

"Kira-Chan"

* * *

Tears that streamed down from those eyes didn't stop at his words, for she didn't hear him. Instead she suddenly stopped, and then scarcely buried her parents. She finally stopped her silent tears from falling. For her it seemed like time stopped. It was both a torture and an honour to bury her own parents; for the torture to see them this way and to think of the future without them, an honour because they were very kind and brave shinobi, father was a shinobi whom title-the silent ninja, was true to every word. He was constantly silent, yet a small glow came with him. Mother was also a shinobi but her status was not as great as father's, she was considered a failure, she had no place in the world and was always looked down by her fellow clan members, even her own team mates. They were so different in everyway, but it seemed like they were both outsiders, destined to wander.

They're bodies were so heavy she was almost unable to place them into their rightful graves. With every step and glance she took, it burned like the fiery depths of the hell, she thought to herself closely..._I will not allow these feelings of hatred linger here, it goes against all of my believes...why did this happen on this day?..._You all should know this though, it was the little girl's birthday. She had no wish of her own; instead she wanted to ask her parents to allow her to meet her family for once. Who knew that this would happen, the end of the lives of her precious ones? "Kira" had no life outside of the village other than inside that small area she was allowed to wander.

Except once…

* * *

FLASHBACK!!!

She once met a friend.

It was a rare occasion and her mother was sick plus her father had been on a mission for several days now. This was her only chance to spread her wings and fly. And she took it, even her mother told her to in the softest voice possible, "Dear, would you please go and buy the groceries?" What a perfect moment it was too, this was the very first time and maybe the only time she would be allowed to go onto the streets. She thought it was going to be so exciting like the stories she read, like _Cinderella_ or _Snow White_. Unfortunately for her though it was not true, she would not find a prince charming, but she knows this now...

It took approximately half an hour to get to the streets, but to her it seemed to past so fast. Once she entered the village, her excitement took over that small body of hers and she began to take that to good use and start running to the grocery stores. _Okay, first is rice..._ She ran around searching for it until she suddenly fell, at first she didn't know what was going on but then she met eyes with a boy around her age. "Konnichiwa! What's your name, my name is Neji, Hyuuga Neji!" He had a large smile on his face. "My name is...Kira, Kirakishou." Kira was trying to get up but soon her eyes met Neji's hand. "Gomenasai here let me help you." "Un, arigato gozaimasu..." She slowly and hesitantly took his hand, with a small smile crossing her face...Maybe she really had just met a friend. "'Hey come on, you should meet my friends!" Without a warning, Neji sort of yanked on Kira's hand and off they went. "Ano, I can't I-" But she was cut off by him once more. "Hi guys!" They were already there and also greeted by around 7 people. "Hi, who's the new girl?" Kira took a small glance at a boy here age that had a puppy in his arms. "Her name's Kira, umm Kira...What was it again?" Neji said looking at her. "Kirakishou." She replied. "Yeah! I meant to say that." Neji replied, "that's Kiba," he said pointing at the one who asked for her name, "Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten." "Konnichiwa! Kira-Chan! Want to be our friend?" Tenten surprisingly said. She was now directly in front of Kira. "Hai...Gomenasai demo-" "You're friend? What about us? The more allies the better you know." Naruto screamed out. But before they were able to say another word Kira said something. "Gomenasai, I need to go...Sayonara!" Kira said yelling out the last part. As she ran before they knew it.

* * *

Kirakishou's POV

I kept running to the marketplace, when I reached there I was huffing and panting like crazy for a second there, maybe the blood rushed to my head. Either way I feel dizzy, b-but it's late so I have to...Oof! I hit something again and fell. "Hey you know it's not nice to ditch your new friends!" I was yelled at by one of my new friends, but I forgot his name...what was it? S-ss-sarah? No. S-sostuki? No, not that either. Umm, S-sas-sasuki! No...It's not that either. "Ano, gomenasai but what's your name?" I asked politely trying to be nice. "Uchiha Sasuke. Where are you off to anyways?" He said his large smile turned into a curious one. "Umm, just doing an errand..." I said honestly. "Do you want me to help?" He asked, he is so sweet asking that... but instead I replied "No...Thank you though." And he ran home as he waves goodbye to me and I waved back. When I was done buying all the groceries I quickly went home before it got too dark to see. When I got home mother asked of me two things "Is it heavy?" So I replied her with a swift "No, of course not." While I was lying to her, it was really heavy but instead I wanted to help, and show no remorse for doing something so easy...All I know is that one day I want to become someone helpful, like I did today. I don't care what happens in the end, I don't care what happens to me. I just want to help. Never meant to cause any harm in the world…

* * *

Meanings-

Ano – Umm

Gomenasai – Sorry

Arigato Gozaimasu – Thank you very much

Demo – but

Sayonara – bye

Shinobi - ninja


	3. Oh Dear God A Notice!

**Important Notice/Rant!! (read my profile for additional information)**

It seems that my one chaptered series is my most popular story for some reason...(I would love to know why too; please tell me). Even though it was written by a eleven year old...

After a year or too I did indeed start the story off again (and is currently on chapter 10).

Also to the story "A Single Snow drop" the newer version of it will be named "Renaissance of a forgotten past".

It's the same OC and all just more depth, more verbal uses,and more descriptions.

If I get enough people wanting me to put it up and continue it I will (Please Review).

But for those who want me to continue "A Single Snow Drop" I will still need to rewrite the chapter. I can't possibly continue writing like that after reading so much awesome fanfictions, I feel like a disgrace. sigh

So review with your opinion please!

-your devoted writer, Tama


End file.
